


What does our future look like?

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Kids, Future Fic, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: What would happen if the future was a little more technologic
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104386
Kudos: 4





	What does our future look like?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Historical/Futuristic

In a place where technology was the most advance in all of time. There was a place, a kingdom that was the motherboard of them all.

It's called Atlas.

Their roads were digitized, the lights were bright and there were robots everywhere. They were also citizens and doing regular jobs.

Professor Qrow Branwen had just gotten off the train from Vale. He was in Atlas for two months to teach an international class as a part of an exchange program for the kingdoms. Dressed in a bright red shirt with black pants. He had his black suitcases with his symbol and Vale’s stamped on the front, on his left.

One his right was his daughter Clarissa, who likes to be now as C. Dressed in a violet dress with a butterfly backpack was holding her father’s right hand with her left while rubbing her eyes on her right off the sleep. She had fallen asleep during the ride and was now woken up.

She would be homeschooled online while he worked. She was never comfortable other people, just her dad and family.

They were waiting for General James Ironwood, the head of Atlas to come and picked them. In the meantime, he played hide and seek with his kid to wake her up a bit. She immediately got interested in finding the things her dad was describing. Soon a man and what could be called his military entourage. The people behind him were dressed in specialized military clothing unlike the soldiers that were patrolling. With the one with a white bun was a small boy that looked as if they can related. 

In front of them was tall man, in a shiny mostly white, with little blue and red military outfit. A gun on each side. Heavy dark black boots and a bread that made seem like a beast.

That was General Ironwood, and too Qrow he was hot.

James saw the newcomers and saw the most beautiful man he ever saw. 

We they approached each other, the kids hit it off right away, discovering he was the youngest Schnee. Whitley, he seems fascinated with C and Qrow’s expertise in child psychology. 

They got to the rental home, they would be staying. The adults all wanted to know about Qrow Branwen. The man that had written several award winning books and won many medals and trophies but never made a publicity about them.

The youngest of the group got his autograph and to Qrow he thought would of fainted if it weren’t for the Mr. Tall leprechaun was not holding him up. 

When the mass left and C was sleeping on the couch on Qrow’s lap, he and the General started to talk. They discussed what Qrow was going to teach and the sorts. James told Qrow about the all the customs and regulations. Soon those talks were abandoned and they got into each other’s personal lives.

Soon it turned night and C had changed into pjs. Qrow was getting something from his suitcase and came back to see his daughter talking to the general. She was switching languages while talking as she often did. It seemed to be between English, Latin and Sign. James seemed to enjoy their conservations.

“Sweetie, time for bed now” Qrow came up to her and told her to say goodnight.

“Good night, Jam Jam.” She expressed in English cheerfully and went up to her room.

The room went silent for a minute before both men laughed. Qrow always liked to give nicknames to people he met. He called James, Jim. She probably picked up his habit and make it into her own.

“Sorry, about that. She seems to like you though”

“I am a fan of her too. I want to ask I you and I can have a private adult activity for just the two us.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“If you prefer to call it that then yes, I am”

“Well then , I see you on Friday.”

“See you then”

With that the James left, Qrow tucked his daughter in and went to his own bedroom,

He went to sleep with his mind on what Friday would bring.


End file.
